The Straw Hats adventures in Denmark
by Channitut
Summary: This is a story about the Straw Hats, that somehow ended up in Denmark at Chr. IVs time. There they meet some Naruto characters and later characters from various other universes. Rated M, because you can't be too careful. No lemon.
1. The beginning

Chapter 1-The beginning

Ninjas beat the shit out of Chr. IV. They sent him flying with a kick and über cool jutsu. The ninjas names were Shikamaru and Gaara and of course Naruto.

Then a bunch of very badass pirates showed up. Their captain wore a straw hat. Yes, of course, it was Monkey D. Luffy, and it was after the two years.

Zoro cut up some of Chr. IVs ships, because they disrupted his nap.

Robin were very pissed, because she lost to Shikamaru in Go. She killed some Swedish people for fun. That caused Chr. IV to forgive the pirates and ninjas.

Naruto and Luffy became good friends and shared a lot of ramen and meat.

Then they got in a fight, over who was coolest, pirates or ninjas?

After the fight, that only Nami participated in, everybody were good friends, because Nami beat their sorry ninja asses with some badass weather magic.

Everybody were all like "Gaara, we know your dad", and Gaara was all like "But I know my dad, I killed him myself".

"But what about Crocodile?" All the Straw Hats were very confused.

"I'm gonna call him right now" Robin said and pulled out a den den mushi.

"How come you have Crocodiles den den mushi number?" Nami asked.

"We've been talking about dating again" Robin said.

"Dating!" Brook, Franky and Chopper screamed, "But I thought, we had something special".

"Robin" Nami said, "How many guys have you been dating?".

"3, Franky, Brook and Chopper" Robin said.

Sanji crumbled.

"Oh, and Zoro" Robin said.

"Oh, come on!" Sanji said and coughed blood up.

"Also Wiper from Skypia and Pauli from Water 7" Robin said, "And Daz Bones aka. Mr. 1 and Bon Clay".

"You gotta be freaking kidding me" Sanji said and passed out.

Chopper screamed for a doctor then realized, he was the doctor. He quickly ran to Sanji, checked his pulse, then said "He's dead".

"It was bound to happen" Zoro said and shrugged.

"Yeah" the others nodded.

"Sanji will probably haunt you for that comment, Zoro" Usopp said.

"He wont haunt me, but Nami" Zoro said.

"Why?" Nami asked.

"Because when he's invisible, he can peek at Nami in the shower" Zoro said.

"Ahh" Usopp said, "Clever".

A/N Now I have edited this story. It is full of grammar and paragraphs. Chr. IV is short for Christian the fourth. Chr. IV was a danish king. He fought some battles with the Swedish. This story is set in Denmark, nice country, on his time. Go is some sort of Japanese chess. Sorry for the spoilers, but you're at a fanfiction site.


	2. Would you call me Sogeking if

Well anyways Robin you're a slut, Nami said.

There's just one thing, i dont understand, Usopp said, sluts dont read, do they?

Well my books have a lot of pictures, Robin said and did a perverted laugh.

Ah!, Usopp said and slapped himself, that's how it is.

You know my Ero-sennin write books like that, Naruto said.

Here you can have this one, it's called Icha Icha Paradise, Kakashi-sensei realy liked it, Naruto said and handed Robin the book.

Thanks Ninja-kun, Robin said.

Anyways Luffy, you better calle Crocodile instead of me, Robin said.

Why?, Luffy asked.

Cuz Crocodile is pretty pissed at me,cuz i slept with Bon Clay, Robin said.

Is'nt he gay?, Usopp asked.

He came out of the closet after being with me, Robin said.

So that's the true reason, he tried to kill you, right, Usopp said.

That would be about right Longnose-kun, Robin said.

How come i dont have a badass name like swordsman-san or doctor-san or skeleton-san or cyborg-san, wait a minute that's the people you've been with, Usopp said.

Yeah, Robin said and nodded.

Would you call me Sogeking, if i slept with you?, Usopp asked.

No, never ever, Robin said and looked terrified, that name is just stupid.

Oh come on, that name is fricking genious, Usopp said.

It is kind of stupid, Nami said.

No it's not!, Usopp shouted and stomped in the floor, do you have any idea, of how long it took to come up with?

To come up with what?, it's just a name, it's super, but it's just a name, Franky said.

What!, Usopp said, ohr Sanji would've got it.

Zoro woke up,even though, we did'nt knew, he was asleep, but he always is, so it's kind of obvious. Anyways he woke up.

Well Sanji is dead, deal with it, Zoro said.

Sob, sob, Zoro is so mean, i'm almost bursting into tears, even though i dont have eyes, so i can't cry, yohoho skulljoke, Brook said.

You did'nt pull that one off Brook, you explained to much, Usopp said.

Maybe you're right, but Luffy laughed, Brook said.

Luffy, Usopp said sceptically.

Yeah, you're right, Brook said, but anyways what does Sogeking mean anyway?

Glad you asked, Usopp said, you know, Sogeki means sniper on Japanese.

What is Japan anyways?, Robin asked.

You're one to talkl Robin, you once said "When in Rome, do as the Romans" come on what is Rome anyways? Usopp asked.

I dont know, Robin said.

Well i pulled Sogeki or sniper with the English word King, Usopp explained.

Wow, that's so briliant Usopp, wait a minute what's England? Chopper asked.

I dont know, Usopp said.

A/N

Yeah another chapter. Remind me to never ever write something in hand and then rewrite it on the computer. About the Sogeking part, no i dont speak fluent Japanese, i know it, because i read it in the manga. By the way is'nt it strange, that Chopper know, that they speak English in England?


End file.
